


Catullus No13

by DaisyNinjaGirl



Series: Occasional Poetry [2]
Category: CATULLUS Gaius Valerius - Works
Genre: Cheeky Dinner Invitations, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/pseuds/DaisyNinjaGirl
Summary: ...it will be Paradise!So long as you bring some wine,and maybe a bit of bread,and definitely a girl,and you.
Relationships: Catullus & Friend
Series: Occasional Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Catullus No13

O, come with old Catullus, that we may dine:  
a loaf of bread, a flask of wine, you, a girl,  
it will be Paradise!  
So long as you bring some wine,  
and maybe a bit of bread,  
and definitely a girl,  
and you.  
For your well-salted wit  
you shall have all my love,  
(though my pockets are home for spiders)  
and a little something more elegant,  
or smelly, I should say -  
for my latest girlfriend left a bottle of the  
most stinkiferous, redolent, exotic attar  
of roses that you ever did smell.  
(You will beg the gods of love to make you  
All Nose.)

Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> More of posting old works that I still like - I originally did this as a translation exercise.


End file.
